In a virtual server environment, resources are typically allocated for utilization by virtual servers and other resource consumers. In a cloud environment, where a large number of virtual servers competing for and sharing common resources is deployed, the frequency of resource allocations and de-allocations is by an order of magnitude higher than in traditional server environments. Additional focus is put on input and output resources, where multiple and often time-consuming actions may be needed to prepare a resource for use by a virtual server. It is desirable that the resource activations and corresponding deactivations be performed in an automated and synchronized manner.